Terunorillon
by Neymanga
Summary: Qui as dit que Cendrillon était une fille ? Toujours est il que 1m 55 ce n'est pas petit...


**Hey !**

 **Ceci est ma première fiction sur shokugeki no soma et je l'écrit sur mon coup de coeur : Kuga Terunori. Je suis assez fière du résultat même si je trouve que j'ai un peu baclé la fin. A vrai dire, l'histoire devenait beaucoup trop longue donc je commençais à avoir du mal. C'est une reprise de cendrillon comme vous pouvez en trouver plein ailleurs mais j'avais envie donc... Toujours est-il que je trouvais ce fandom bien trop vide donc j'ai décidé d'y mettre mon grain de sel. Le chapitre n'a pas été relue, en espérant que cela ne vous gêne pas pendant votre lecture. Pour finir, j'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez ^^.**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Je me réveillai doucement, m'étirant légèrement avant de tenter d'ouvrir mes yeux las. La lumière m'aveugla et le froid matinal me fit frissonner. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me lever. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de lève-tôt. Cependant, mes couettes me semblaient moins confortable que d'habitude. Je me retournai plusieurs fois afin de trouver la position idéale mais rien n'y fit. Certes, je n'étais pas matinal mais je n'étais pas patient pour autant. Je me redressai lentement déçu de devoir quitter les bras de Morphée. Je regardai autour de moi puis plissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas chez moi. Ma chambre était assez lumineuse, toujours bien rangée – étonnant pour un garçon de mon âge – et décoré de plusieurs objets provenant de mes nombreux voyages en Chine. Ici, il n'en était rien. La pièce semblait vétuste et il n'y avait aucune décoration à l'horizon. Le tout était fait dans un bois très sombre qui ne flattait pas la lumière. La seule source de vie provenait de la petite fenêtre située à côté de là ou je dormais.

Je replongeai dans mes couettes. Ce n'était définitivement pas chez moi. Je devais sûrement être en train de rêver. Oui, je rêvais. Après tout, il était impossible qu'une personne aussi délicate et raffiné que moi-même trouve sa place dans un endroit aussi délabré que celui-ci. Non ? Cela n'a pas d'importance. Si je reste là, je finirais bien par me réveiller. Je rêve que je suis en train de dormir… C'est plutôt étrange, mais reposant. Depuis les nuits blanches que je fais pour trouver de nouvelle recette – bien que je n'en aille pas besoin vu mon don pour la gastronomie – j'ai besoin de sommeil donc ces rêves sont bien ce qu'il me faut. J'avais appris que lorsqu'on se rendait compte que l'on rêvait, on avait tendance à se réveiller. J'ouvris les yeux comme pour vérifier cette théorie. Rien n'avait changer. Bah ! Ce n'est pas grave après tout, il suffit que je me rendorme et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. En théorie.

J'étais reparti pour un séjour au pays des songes lorsque j'entendis des coups sur ma porte. Je rouvris les yeux et vit que je me trouvais toujours dans cette chambre. Je soupirai et me retournai à nouveau. Les coups reprirent et je plaquai mon oreiller contre mes oreilles. Ils devinrent de plus en plus insistants. « Je ne suis pas là ! Et de toute façon, je dors…

-Terunori ! Je t'ordonne de te réveiller ! ». Je me redressai et fronçai les sourcils. Ce n'était pas ma mère, bien évidement. « Qui est-ce ? Demandai-je avec lassitude.

-Mais voyons Terunori ! Tu sais très bien qui je suis alors dépêche-toi de venir m'ouvrir !

-Je n'ai pas très envie…

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ou tu auras des problèmes !

-Ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte aux inconnus, alors partez maintenant.

-Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Je suis ta mère alors dépêche toi de te lever petit ingrat ! » Je me redressais et soupirai de nouveau. Peut-être que si je joue le jeu, je pourrais retourner vite fait au lit. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait l'intention de me laisser en paix. Je posai un de mes pieds sur le sol, poussai les couettes sur le lit puis me levai. Je marchai lentement et m'arrêtai un instant devant un miroir. Je regardai l'état de mes cheveux avant de soupirer des mèches qui partaient dans tout les sens, les mèches blondes se mélangeant aux mèches brunes et des épis pas très esthétique s'étaient formé. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux essayant de corriger cette horreur. « Alors ! Il ne te faut pas 4 ans pour venir ouvrir une porte !

-Ouais, j'arrive, j'arrive… répondis-je toujours en essayant d'arranger mes cheveux. » Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit me voit dans cet état déplorable. Je pris un peigne se trouvant sur la table et arrangeai le tout. « Ma barrette, où est ma barrette…

\- Bon ! Dépêche-toi !

-Oui, oui, cinq minutes… tiens, la voilà. » Je la pris et la passa dans mes cheveux « Maintenant, les boucles d'oreille…

-Je compte jusqu'à dix ! Si dans dix secondes la porte n'est pas ouverte, j'utilise la force ! Et c'est toi qui devra réparer les dégâts !

-Trouver ! » Je passai ma main sur mes vêtements pour qu'ils paraissent plus propre qu'ils ne le sont réellement – je me demande encore comment il est possible que je puisse porter quelque chose de pareil. Je me dirigeai vers la porte alors que cette vielle folle continuait de compter. « Attention ! 3, 2, 1, j'arrive ! ».

Une fois qu'elle eut prononcer ces mots, j'ouvris enfin la porte. Elle s'était élancée puis avait lamentablement trébuché. Je ne cachais aucunement mon hilarité alors qu'elle peinait à se relever. J'en profitai pour la détailler du regard et enfin voir à qui j'avais à faire. Cette femme me rappelait une des professeurs que j'avais en secondaire, avant d'intégrer le lycée de Totsuki. Elle me méprisait pour la simple raison que j'avais des mèches blondes. Elle disait que je ressemblais à un délinquant et que tout élève respectable se devait de venir en cours avec une tête « correcte ». Au moins, ces sentiments à mon égard étaient plus que réciproque.

Elle me foudroyait du regard alors que j'essayais vainement d'arrêter mon fou rire, commençant à avoir mal aux joues. « Espèce de petit insolent ! Maintenant dépêche-toi, il est déjà midi et tu n'as toujours pas préparer le repas ! »

Elle referma violement la porte derrière elle et je l'entendis descendre les escaliers en trombe. J'explosai à nouveau de rire puis me décidai enfin à me changer. J'ouvris la seule armoire de la pièce puis soupirai de lassitude. Bon, heureusement que l'habit ne fait pas le moine. Je pris la tenue la plus correcte et me décidai à l'enfiler une chemise blanche et un pantalon marron en coton. Pour être plus précis, je n'avais que des chemises blanche et des pantalons marron en coton. Je descendis à mon tour les escaliers et me rendis compte que j'avais dormi au grenier ceci expliquait la forte présence de poussière et cet aspect très, comment dire, vintage. Le reste de la maison était bien plus à mon goût bien que j'eusse l'impression de me perdre au siècle dernier. Je cherchai rapidement la cuisine du regard puis m'aventurai dans la maison. Je ne pris pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver. Alors, si j'ai bien compris, il suffit que je lui fasse à manger et elle me laissera enfin en paix. Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis la porte se claquer. « Tu es enfin descendu, espèce de fainéant ! Tu auras fait attendre maman ! Tu es fière de toi ? »

Je me retournai et regardai avec dédain la personne qui me faisait face. Je plissai les yeux essayant de mettre un nom sur ce visage. « Ah mais je me souviens de toi ! Tu es le gars qui s'est fait exploser par Isshiki !

-Je te demande pardon ?!

-Mais oui, je me souviens maintenant, tu as perdu ta manche du shokugeki regimental contre Isshiki ! Comment tu t'appelles déjà ? Shitsu ? Ratsu ? Ah moins que ce soit Julian…

-C'est Shiratsu Julio espèce de frère indigne !

-Très bien Shira-truc, je suis actuellement en train de travailler et tu ferais mieux de dégager avant que je ne t'y aide… » Mon expression avait complètement changé. Je détestais cuisiner avec la présence de tel guignole à mes côtés. Il déglutit et laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

« Tu n'est pas en train de me menacer, si ? Maman ne serait vraiment pas d'accord avec ça…

-Je t'ai demandé de dégager, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter… » Il me regarda puis prit un peu plus d'assurance.

« Et que comptes-tu faire du haut de ton pitoyable mètre cinquante ? » Demanda-t-il avec un rire narquois. Il avait dépassé les bornes.

« Je fais un mètre cinquante-cinq espèce d'ignorant ! Et maintenant sort de ma cuisine ! » Je l'attrapai par le col et le jetai hors de la salle. Je claquai la porte et retournai devant les fourneaux. Il avait réussi à me mettre hors de moi. Je regardai autours de moi et vit qu'il n'y avait pas de frigo. Mais à quelle époque je suis tombé ? Je pouvais dès à présent oublier tout plat comportant de la viande. J'ouvris plusieurs placards afin de trouver ce qui pourrait mettre utile.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, je n'avais toujours rien trouver de comestible. Les seuls légumes qu'il y avait étaient déjà pourris. J'avais cependant trouvé des récipients ainsi qu'un wok, quelque casserole et des épices. Beaucoup d'épice et ce n'étais pas pour me déplaire. Je m'accoudai contre le plan de travail et fit tomber mon visage dans ma paume afin de réfléchir un moment. Mon regard vide était dirigé vers l'extérieur lorsque je vis quelque chose qui titilla mon attention. Un poulailler et ceux qui pouvait s'apparenter à un potager et un verger. J'ouvris la porte et me dirigeai vers le poulailler. Je ne savais pas encore exactement ce que je voulais faire mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas mettre de viande pour de raison : la première, je ne pense pas qu'ils m'autoriseraient à tuer une des poules et la deuxième, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir à déplumer, égorger et vider un poulet, très peu pour moi. Je n'avais pas besoin d'œuf donc je n'en pris aucun. Après avoir fait le tour du poulailler, je me dirigeai vers le potager et le verger. J'y pris des légumes avant de retourner dans la cuisine. J'étala le tout devant moi avant d'enfin réfléchir à un plat. J'étais plutôt chanceux d'avoir trouvé ce que je voulais et j'avais vraiment tous ce qu'il me fallait. Je me retroussai les manches et me mis au travail.

Le temps passait tranquillement pendant que j'exerçais mon talent dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que j'entende des coups contre la porte. J'arquai un sourcil en dirigeant mon attention vers la porte. Je n'eus le temps de dire mot qu'elle s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre ma « mère » mon « frère » et… « Eizan-san ?

-Je vois que tu t'es enfin réveillé, Terunori.

-Pourquoi tu te permets d'être aussi familier ? » Demandai-je en retournant mon attention sur ce que je faisais. Je n'aimais pas qu'il se permettre ce genre de fantaisie surtout que depuis sa triche envers mon kouhai, je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur. Je le sentis s'approcher de moi dans mon dos puis une main ferme se posa dans ma chevelure m'obligeant à tourner la tête. Je lui faisais à présent face et il me transperçait du regard. Il me toisait de toute sa taille et je sentis un léger frisson me parcourir. « C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Comment un gars faisant à peine un mètre cinquante les bras levés peut-il se permettre de menacer notre frère et ridiculiser notre mère ? »

Je déglutis, sentant une sueur froide couler le long de mon dos. Me battre avec lui n'étais pas une option. « Eh bien ? Tu as perdu ta langue ?

-Lâche-moi, je n'ai pas encore fini… » Répondis-je en me dégageant de son emprise. « Tu penses pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça ? Excuse-toi tout de suite… » Je serais les dents regardant le sol

« P…

-Hm ? Je n'ai rien compris, tu peux répéter ?

-Pardon.

-Je ne suis pas convaincus… Je veux de vrai excuse sale gamin insolent.

-Laisse-moi, je me suis déjà excusé ! » J'eus à peine le temps de prononcer ces mots que je sentis une brûlure sur ma joue gauche. Il m'avait giflé et il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Je posai ma main sur ma joue, la massant, essayant de faire passer la douleur. « Je te laisse une dernière chance, Terunori.

-Je suis désolé pour avoir été si insolent » Je devais être en train de m'étouffer avec ma fierté tellement je l'avais ravalé. Il tapota le haut de ma tête avec son habituel rictus que je méprisais tant. « Bien, tu es enfin raisonnable et on dirait que ce que tu prépares à l'air mangeable. Des épinards sautés dans une sauce piquante c'est ça ? »

J'allais craquer. Qu'il me prenne de haut était un chose, mais personne ne traite ma cuisine de déchet. Je relevai mon regard pour lui faire fasse lorsque je croisai le sien qui me déconseillait fortement de dire quoi que ce soit. Il me lâcha enfin pour rejoindre les deux autres idiots. « Bien joué grand frère, déclara le gars dont j'avais oublié le nom.

-Ce petit ingrat méritait qu'on le remette à sa place. Oh, j'oubliais, dit-il en se retournant vers moi, tu nettoieras l'entièreté de la demeure en passant bien de fois pour ne laisser aucun gramme de poussière puis, tu entretiendras le jardin et t'occuperas des écuries. C'est le minimum que tu puisses faire pour être héberger et nourris gratuitement. Aussi, il me semble que tu as préparer uniquement pour trois personne. C'est bien, tu n'as pas gaspillé de la nourriture en te prévoyant une part. Tu auras peut-être les restes si je suis d'humeur généreuse. Pour finir, j'espère que tu as bientôt fini car notre pauvre mère et nous, tes adorables frères, mourront de faim.

-Tu n'as ce que tu mérites le souillon ! S'exclama l'autre.

-Tiens, le souillon, ça te va bien. Disons… Terunorillon ! S'écria la mère.

-Bien trouvé ! Répliqua l'italiano-japonais. » Ils sortirent enfin de la salle me laissant seul. _Honnêtement, c'est quel genre de connard ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec ma taille !_ Je luttais pour ne pas crier de mécontentement et de frustration.

La journée allait de pire en pire. Après leur avoir servis à manger, je du cavaler dans toute la maison pour exercer leurs quatre volontés. Je commençais vraiment à me demander pourquoi je ne me réveillais pas de ce cauchemar.

A la fin de la journée, je me retrouvai à nouveau dans ce qui me servait de chambre. Je m'allongeai dans mon « lit » et repensai aux évènements passés. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était eux qui me servait de frères ? Je repassai ma main sur ma joue. Même ma propre mère ne m'avait jamais frappé. Je soupirai et trouvai bien vite le sommeil.

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'ouvris faiblement un œil. Je me trouvais toujours dans cette chambre de malheur… Je me levai ne voulant pas revivre l'humiliation d'hier. Je regardai l'horloge mural que je n'avais remarquer qu'hier soir à cause de son bruit insupportable. Il était 5h passé. Je soupirai de frustration et m'avança devant le miroir. Le soleil tapait déjà contre la vitre et, contrairement aux autres abrutis, je n'avais pas la chance d'avoir des rideaux Je respirais mon odeur avec dégout. Je n'avais même pas pu prendre une douche la veille car ils avaient prétexté que je devais y aller le matin si je voulais espérer aller dans la salle de bain. Bien évidemment, ça ne m'avait pas arrêté et je m'y étais quand même rendu, mais je remarquai amèrement qu'ils avaient coupé toutes les arrivées d'eau. En additionnant le fait que j'étais rester dans la boue toute la journée précédente, je n'étais vraiment pas beau à voir. J'avais au moins pu me débarbouiller dans la rivière à côté du potager mais ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire. Je plus, je mourrais de faim. Je n'avais rien pu manger. Ils ne m'avaient rien laisser de ce que j'avais fait pour le déjeuner et le diner. J'avais bien tenté de me préparer quelque chose mais à chaque fois que je finissais, l'un d'eux passait en disant, je cite « Oh, comment as-tu deviner que je commençais à avoir faim ? » puis ils partaient avec mon repas.

Je regardais longuement mon reflet remarquant toute la terre collée contre mes cheveux. Je soupirai à nouveau lorsque j'entendis : « Terunori ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je sursautai. Je connaissais très bien cette voix. Je regardai de droite à gauche lorsqu'elle dit : « En bas ! »

Je baissai les yeux et réprimais un cri. Des souris… « Terunori, on est là ! »

Je clignai des yeux essayant de comprendre la situation. A mes pieds se trouvaient trois souris et plus je m'approchais d'elle, plus elle m'était familière. « Rindou-senpai, Isshiki-san et… Tsukasa-senpai ? Vous, vous êtes des souris ?!

-Bah oui, tu le vois bien, répondit Rindou.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-On est là pour t'aider, bien sûr ! N'est-ce pas, Tsuka-san ?

-Euh, oui…

-Et comment conter vous m'aidez ?

-Mais voyons, c'est l'histoire ! Nous, tes amis les petites souris, t'aidons à aller au bal pour conquérir la princesse ! Sans oublier toutes les péripéties qui rendent l'histoire encore plus marrante ! Tu vas prendre tellement chère…

-Hein ?

-Tu vas trop vite Rindou-san, on n'est même pas encore à cette partie de l'histoire… ajouta Tsukasa.

-Bref, repris Rindou, tu devrais aller prendre une douche parce que même pour nous, tu empestes mon petit Terunori.

-Merci de me le rappeler… » Je me redressai et pris mes affaires. Je descendis et atteint la salle de bain. Je remarquai avec bonheur que j'étais bel et bien le seul réveiller. Je déposai mes affaires et fermai la porte à clef. Je remplis la baignoire d'eau chaude puis me déshabilla. Quel bonheur lorsque mon corps rentra en contact avec l'eau. Je lavais mes cheveux puis fit le vide pour me remettre les idées en place. Par je ne sais quel malheur, je n'avais toujours pas quitté se rêve. Si j'avais bien compris ce que me racontait Rindou-senpai, j'étais dans le conte de cendrillon avec moi-même dans la peau du personnage principal. En tant normal, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé d'avoir le premier rôle mais là, c'était plus que fatiguant. Je devais sûrement finir ce stupide conte si je voulais que tout s'arrête. Je sortis du bain puis me rinça dans la douche à côté. Il n'y avait rien à dire, ça faisait vraiment du bien de se sentir propre !

Je me rhabillai et sorti de la salle de bain à pas feutré. Le silence régnait dans la vaste demeure et je me pressai vers la cuisine. J'ouvris la porte et me retrouvai à nouveau devant le plan de travail. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps si je ne voulais pas qu'ils se réveillent et passé une nouvelle journée sans manger. Je regardais dehors et vit un pommier. De la compote. C'est rapide, facile à faire, ça ne me demande pas de sortir grand-chose donc pas de vaisselle et j'aurais fini bien avant qu'ils arrivent. De toute manière, j'étais bien trop fatigué pour penser à autre chose et mon ventre eux raison de moi. Je me dirigeai vers le pommier et pris deux œufs au passage. La compote ne suffirait pas donc si je me faisais rapidement des œufs brouillés, ça devrait aller. J'étais à nouveau dans la cuisine puis je me mis à la tâche. Une fois fini, j'engloutis presque tout le contenu de mon assiette. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire le peu de vaisselle et je pouvais tranquillement flâner.

Une fois que j'eus fini, je sortis de la cuisine et m'apprêtais à retourner dans ma chambre lorsque j'entendis la sonnette sonner. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, l'entrouvris puis plissai des yeux. Soumei se trouvait juste derrière la porte dans un accoutrement des plus étranges. « Bonjour, je suis ici pour vous délivrer un message en provenance du roi. »

Je le pris, le remerciai puis il partit. « Que tiens-tu dans la main Terunorillon ? Demanda la mère. »

Sérieusement ? Ils comptaient continuer encore longtemps avec ce surnom ? « C'est une lettre venant du roi qu'un messager m'a donné pas plus tard qu'il y a une minute, répondis-je las.

-Donne-moi ça ! Dit-elle en me l'arrachant des mains » Je la regardais avec nonchalance alors que son visage s'illuminait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. « Etsuya ! Julio ! Venez ici ! J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour vous !

-Qu'y a-t-il mère ? Demanda Eizan en bas des escaliers.

-Ecoutez bien ! « Cher sujet, moi, le roi, j'invite tous les garçons âgés de 16 ans à 20 pour un bal se soir même afin de trouver un mari à ma fille, la princesse. Vous serez bien évidemment testés sur un sujet de son choix pour qu'elle puisse choisir. Venez nombreux ! ».

-Mais quelle bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama celui dont je ne me souvenais toujours pas le nom.

-Si j'ai bien compris, on part ce soir, déclarai-je sans manifester un réel enthousiasme. » Ils me regardèrent tous avant d'explosé de rire. « Dois-je te rappeler qu'il faut avoir au moins 16 ans pour venir ? répondit Eizan.

-Bah oui, j'ai 16 ans bientôt 17.

-Et à qui vas-tu faire croire ça avec ton pauvre mètre cinquante ? » Je rougis de gêne. Il commençait vraiment à me les briser avec ma taille. « De toute façon, tout ce qui est petit est mignon, répondis-je pour ma défense.

-Mais que feras-tu si même la princesse est plus grande que toi ?

-Les femmes aiment les choses mignonnes.

-Mais les femmes aiment les hommes qui sont en mesure de les protéger. Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, m'interrompit la mère.

-Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, rétorquai-je.

-Soit, viens si cela te chante mais avant ça tu devras nettoyer la cheminer, t'occuper de nouveau des écuries, nettoyer les vitres ainsi que les carreaux de la salle de bain et, pour finir, pouvoir te présenter dans une tenue suffisamment correcte pour faire face à sa majesté, tout cela avant notre départ.

-J'en suis tout à fait capable.

-Eh bien, nous verrons cela… »

Je retroussai mes manches et me mis au boulot. Si elle croyait que j'allais abandonner, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Je m'occupais de tout en quatrième vitesse. J'avais bien tout fini vers 17h30. Plus qu'une demie heure avant leur départ. Je courus vers la salle de bain au grand mécontentement des deux autres. Je pris une douche rapide afin d'enlever toute trace d'effort. Un fois fini, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Que fut ma surprise lorsque je vis Rindou m'attendant avec ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un cadeau. « Comment as-tu fait ça ?

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'on était là pour t'aider et Isshiki-san est très doué dans ce genre de chose.

-Essaie-le, déclara Tsukasa. » Les trois avaient pris toute la journée pour me coudre un costume au motif chinois. Un dragon parcourait le dos de la veste et une chaine était attaché au pantalon Je le pris avec joie et l'enfila. « Yosh ! Je vais faire ravaler ses paroles à Eizan !

-Bonne chance mon petit Terunori ! » S'exclamèrent Rindou et Isshiki. J'acquiesçai puis dévala les marches de l'escalier. J'arrivai devant la porte d'entrer. Ils étaient sur le point de partir et me dévisagèrent. « On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Julio.

-J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'aviez demandé. Je suis prêt à partir.

-Oh, je vois, répondit Eizan. Tiens, regarde Terunori, ton bouton est en train de se découdre.

-Comment ça ? » Je baissai mon regard puis il se jeta sur moi pour arracher sauvagement un des boutons de ma veste. « Nan mais ça ne va pas !? M'exclamais-je.

-Tiens, cette chaine accrocher à ton pantalon, n'appartient-elle pas à maman ? Demanda L'autre de mes « frères » avant de l'arracher aussi sauvagement qu'Eizan.

-Et ce dragon au dos, quel mauvais goût, conclut Eizan avant de déchirer la veste. » Je le regardai estomaquer et un rictus mauvais et mesquin naquit sur les lèvres de la matriarche. « Eh bien, on dirait que tu n'ais plus si prêt que ça Terunorillon. C'est tellement triste que tu ne puisses pas venir. En même temps, c'est plus un gain de temps qu'autre chose, la princesse ne t'aurais jamais choisi sale gosse. »

Sur cette phrase, ils quittèrent la demeure me laissant seul derrière. Je tombai à terre fixant le sol étant à présent presque torse nu. J'entendis des petits bruits de pas contre le bois du couloir. Je relevai le regard pour voir Rindou, Tsukasa et Isshiki. « Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Tsukasa en constatant mon piteux état.

-C'était peine perdue, c'est tout. J'ai été naïf de penser une seule seconde que je pourrais partir avec eux vu ce qu'ils m'ont fait l'autre jour…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'interrogea Rindou en s'approchant de moi.

-Ne Dramatise pas Terunori, renchérit Isshiki.

-Comment veux-tu que je ne dramatise pas ?! Je suis coincé je ne sais pas où et je viens encore de me faire humilier…

-Terunori, calme-toi, intervint Tsukasa.

-Assez… j'en ai marre maintenant… Je n'ai plus envie de jouer à ça, je n'avais rien demandé moi…

-Terunori, soufflèrent-ils avec empathie.

-Je sors, déclarai-je, j'ai besoin d'être seul… » Je n'attendis aucune réponse et sorti dans le jardin par la porte de la cuisine. Je m'assis sur un rocher et criai un bon coup afin de faire ressortir toute la frustration accumulé ses deux derniers jours. J'enfonçai ma tête dans mes deux bras, bien trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit lorsque j'entendis. « Eh, Kuga-senpai… »

Je me redressai et me retournai. « Yu… Yukihira-chin ?

-Salut Kuga-senpai, je suis ton parrain le bon sorcier.

-Ce n'est pas une fée normalement ?

-Ouais mais ce n'est pas très classe une fée. Sorcier sa sonne mieux. » Mon visage s'illumina. J'avais complètement oublié cette partie de l'histoire. « Donc tu es là pour que je puisse me transformer et aller en mettre plein la vue au deux autres abrutis !

\- Tu es bien renseigner…

-Merci Yukihira-chin ! Tu es bien mon kouhai préféré !

-Minute, il y a une condition pour que je fasse ce que tu me demandes.

-Tous ce que tu voudras !

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne vas pas le regretter… Enfin je veux dire, toute chose à un prix ! Réfléchis bien !

-Aller, dis-moi ce que je dois fais.

-Eh bien, tu dois me servir de cobaye… je veux dire de dégustateur pour ma dernière trouvaille culinaire !

-Si ce n'est que ça, envoie ! Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé de passer par quatre chemins pour quelque chose d'aussi simple ! Ça me fait plaisir de te rendre service !

-Dans ce cas… » Un rictus sournois se dessina sur le visage de Soma. Il sorti une petite de son manteau et la mise devant moi. « Je t'en prie, ouvre… »

Je m'exécutai puis, je n'étais plus si sur de moi tout à coup. « Euh… Yukihira-chin, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Du poulpe grillé au beurre de cacahouète. » Je déglutis difficilement regardant ce que j'avais devant les yeux. « Yukihira-chin, es-tu sur que ça se marie bien ensemble ?

-Voyons Kuga-senpai, n'as-tu pas confiance en ton kouhai préféré ? » Je ris nerveusement, dévisageant la petite boîte. « Oh, et mange tout, ce n'est pas bien de gaspiller la nourriture Kuga-senpai…

-Oui, je vois… Quand il faut y aller… » De quoi avais-je peur ? Après tout, j'ai confiance en Yukihira. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur. Je pris des baguettes et engloutis le tout d'une traite. Dès que le liquide douteux toucha ma langue, j'eus envie de vomir. Je mâchai difficilement. Ça collait aux dents et c'était plus que désagréable. De toute mon existence, je n'avais jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi infecte. Soma me regardait avec insistance un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sous son regard, j'avalai. Un seul mot pour décrire cet instant : horrible. C'était tellement horrible que ça en devenait obscène. Je me mis à haleter avec de la sauce dégoulinant de mes lèvres. « Alors ? Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

-C'est… spécial… Du coup ?

-Du coup quoi ?

-J'ai respecté ma part du marcher, maintenant tu utilises ta baguette et le tour est joué…

-Ah oui ! Tu es sûr de ne pas en revouloir ? Tu n'as pas tout recraché donc j'imagine que tu as apprécié.

-Non merci !

-Comme tu veux… Alors voyons… j'aurais besoin de ses trois petites souris ainsi que d'une marmite.

-Comment ça les trois petites souris ?! S'exclama Rindou ». Yukihira se leva et d'un tour de baguette, Rindou et Tsukasa furent transformé en d'élégant chevaux. Isshiki, quant à lui, fut transformer en cocher. Yukihira pris une marmite dans la cuisine et la transforma en un énorme carrosse. « Voilà, tu peux y aller maintenant.

-Je ne pense pas qu'y aller torse nue soit une très bonne idée…

-Oh, bien sûr. » Il agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette et mes vêtements se transformèrent. « Tout est bon maintenant.

-Tu te moques de moi ? C'est les vêtements que je porte habituellement lorsque je cuisine !

-Je sais, tu en aura besoin. Dernière chose, les effets de ma magie s'estomperont après les 12 coups de minuit.

-Minuit seulement ? Tu ne peux pas me rajouter plus de temps ? Tu sais, pour ton senpai préféré.

-Hm… oui, c'est envisageable. Je veux bien te rajouter deux heures si tu goûtes un autre de mes tests… de mes plats ! » Je déglutis une nouvelle fois. « En y réfléchissant bien, c'est amplement suffisant ! Merci beaucoup, Yukihira-chin !

-Alors bon courage, Kuga-senpai ! » Je rentrai dans le carrosse et pris mes aises. Enfin une chose en ma faveur dans se rêve. _Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande bien qui est la princesse… Erina-chin ? Akanegakubo-senpai ? Ou encore, une des autres « rebelles » …_ Je réfléchissais longuement lorsque j'arrivai devant le château. Je retins un souffle d'admiration. Je gravis les marches qui me séparait de l'entrer. Je fus ébloui dès que je mis un pied dans le château. Je me trouvais dans un long couloir fastueusement décoré qui menait vers la salle de bal mais lorsque j'allais entrer dans la salle, une personne me fonça dessus. Je me retrouvais à terre et que fut ma surprise quand j'ouvris les yeux. « Kinokuni-san ?

-Chut ! Je dois partir maintenant !

-Kinokuni-hime ? Où êtes-vous ? » Je devinai que cette voix appartenait à un garde du corps. « Hime ? C'est toi la princesse ?

-Oui, qui d'autre ? Maintenant, aide-moi à me cacher ! » Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais je la tirais vers moi derrière la première porte que je vis. Je la collai inconsciemment contre moi en attendant que le garde passe. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais nerveux. Une fois que les pas s'estompèrent, je soupirai de soulagement. Nos regards se croisèrent lorsque nous remarquâmes notre embarrassante proximité. Nous étions assis contre un mur et elle se trouvait dans mes bras. Je la lâchai et elle s'écarta vivement. Je n'ai jamais été aussi gêné de toute ma vie. « Eh donc… toi aussi tu es là pour prendre ma main ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu es là pour m'épouser, c'est ça ?

-Ah, euh, oui. J'imagine que c'est ce que je dois faire…

-Tu parles comme si tu n'en avais pas envie. C'est un honneur d'épouser une princesse.

-J'imagine, sinon ils n'y auraient pas autant de gens qui le voudrait… » Elle me regarda et ria légèrement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu es différent des autres garçons, c'est amusant. Est-ce que tu veux te promener ? » J'arquai un sourcil et me levai. Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider car ça ne devait vraiment pas être facile à cause de sa grosse robe. Elle me tira par la main vers la sortie la plus proche et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le jardin.

Le jardin du château ressemblait à un parc et était bien éclairer. Nous nous aventurâmes plus en profondeur dans l'immense étendu verte. Nous nous arrêtâmes lorsque nous arrivâmes au fond de la résidence puis nous nous assîmes sur un banc. Ça main était toujours dans la mienne et je commençai vraiment à me sentir nerveux. J'avalai difficilement ma salive et tentai de me concentrer sur autre chose. « C'est drôle, on entend toujours la musique de la salle de bal, déclara-t-elle.

-Oh, oui effectivement.

-Tu veux danser ? » Je la regardais incrédule alors que mes joues me brulaient. « Non merci, répondis-je.

-Aller, ça ne t'engage à rien une danse. A moins que tu ne sache tout simplement pas le faire.

-Si je sais danser ! m'indignai-je.

-Alors lève-toi. » Je grimaçai avant de me lever. Elle avait raison, la danse n'était pas du tout mon point fort. Je mis maladroitement une de mes mains sur sa hanche et pris sa main dans la mienne. Je la vis sourire légèrement avant de mettre sa main sur mon épaule. « Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi petit.

-Ma taille n'a rien avoir là-dedans. » J'essayai de commencer à partir mais mes pieds s'emmêlèrent. « Tu sais, tu peux me le dire si tu ne sais pas comment faire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Tu es beaucoup trop hésitant, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te guider. » Elle prit les devants et me montra comment faire. Tout compte fait, c'était plutôt simple. « Tu sais, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu ne sois pas simplement attiré par mon statut de princesse.

-Hm ? et pourquoi donc ?

-Les autres hommes ne me voit que comme un objet ou un moyen d'atteindre la renommé et la richesse. C'est vraiment épuisant. Heureusement, je ne sens pas ça venant de toi.

-Hm, je comprends, répondis-je. » Nous continuâmes même lorsque la musique disparue. Enfin, c'est l'effet que j'avais. Je ne voyais que son visage, doux et paisible. Elle était différente… et très belle. A ce constat, je sentis mes joues devenir de plus en plus chaude. Je baissai les yeux afin de me remettre les idées en place. Mauvaise idée. Dû à notre proximité et le fait qu'il me manquais dix centimètres au-dessus de la tête pour être à sa taille – d'autant plus qu'elle portait des talons – je me retrouvais juste en face de sa poitrine. Je tournais la tête, extrêmement embarrasser, les joues rouge cramoisi. J'étais encore plus chambouler qu'avant. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup. Je pris peur à l'idée qu'elle eut remarqué ce qui c'était passé lorsqu'elle dit : « La musique vient de s'arrêter.

-Oh, bien sûr… » Elle se sépara de moi et je tentai de reprendre une teinte normale. « Il y a quelque chose que tu aimes faire ?

-Pardon ?

-As-tu un passe-temps, un loisir, une passion ?

-Eh bien, j'aime beaucoup cuisiner…

-Oh, tu me montres ? » Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle me tirait par le bras. Je me retrouvai dans une grande cuisine bien équipée. « Du coup, que veux-tu que je te prépare ?

-Hm… elle réfléchis un instant. Tu n'as qu'à faire ta spécialité, le plat que tu prépares le mieux.

-Comme tu veux. » Je sortis tous ce dont j'avais besoin et le posa sur le plan de travail. Je me mis au travail lorsque je sentis un souffle qui me caressait le cou. « Ça sent drôlement bon, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Je frissonnai. Ça présence me rendait tout chose. Je me sentis rougir une nouvelle fois. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ J'essayai vainement de me ressaisir. « C'est un mápó dòufu…

-Hm, tu as bientôt fini ? Ça me donne vraiment faim tout ça…

-Oui, encore 5 minutes et tout est bon.

-Tu es vraiment beau quand tu cuisines… » Je m'empourprai violement. « Pardon ?

-Oui, on a l'impression que tu es vraiment passionné par tout ce que tu fais et ça te rends vraiment beau.

-ah, euh, je vois. » Ça n'allait vraiment pas. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, tellement que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait bondir de ma poitrine. J'avais extrêmement chaud, même la cuisine épicée ne me faisait pas cet effet. Ma main se mettait à trembler et je luttais pour rester concentrer. Je soufflai pour retrouver mon calme. « C'est prêt, déclarai-je en ayant perdu toute mon assurance naturelle.

-Génial ! J'ai hâte de gouter ! » Je lui servis une assiette avec la boule au ventre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais autant anxieux. Le mápó dòufu était de loin le plat que je réussissais le mieux. Elle prit une bouché lorsque je vis ses joues devenir toute rouge. « Ça va ? Tu veux de l'eau ?

-C'est délicieux ! Ça explose en bouche, c'est incroyable !

-N'est-ce pas ? » Elle termina toute son assiette malgré sa langue qui devait lui bruler. _Elle est mignonne comme ça…_ Je rougis une nouvelle. Elle me sourit puis tous se passa très vite. Je m'approchai d'elle, posa ma main droite sur sa joue et réduis l'espace qui nous séparait. C'était très doux bien que trop court. Je me détachai d'elle lorsque je remarquai ce que je venais de faire. Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois. Je venais d'embrasser Kinokuni Nene et le pire, c'est qu'en plus d'avoir apprécier, j'en voulais plus. Je voulu celer nos lèvres de nouveau lorsque quelque chose me fit revenir à la réalité. Les cloches. J'entendis le premier coup. « Il se fait tard, je dois partir.

-Mais pourquoi dont ? La soirée vient juste de commencer. » Le deuxième coup. « Je n'ai que 16 ans et je risque d'être puni si je ne rentre pas maintenant. Sur ce. »

Le troisième coup. Je me levai et me dépêchai de courir vers la sorti alors que Nene me suivait. Je cru voir Eizan mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas. C'était bien le cadet de mes soucis. Le quatrième coup. J'étais à l'entré et je dévalai les escaliers. « Isshiki-san ! On y va !

-Attends, ne pars pas ! S'écria Kinokuni en haut des marches. » Isshiki m'ouvrit la porte. Je m'apprêtais à entrer lorsque j'entendis : « Dis-moi au moins ton nom ! »

Le cinquième coup. Je voulus répondre mais Isshiki me poussa dans le carrosse. Je paniquai en voyant que ses oreilles étaient redevenues celle d'une souris. Le sixième coup. Isshiki parti à toute vitesse vers ma prison. Le septième coup. Je sentis les parois du carrosse qui reprenait leur taille normale. Franchement ! Pourquoi Soma avait choisi une marmite ?! Le huitième coup. Je posai mes pieds contre l'une des parois. Le neuvième coup. Je tentai d'attraper la poigné de la porte. Le Dixième coup. J'ouvris violement la porte en la poussant avec mon pied. Le onzième coup. Je sautais en dehors et roulait sur quelques mètres. Le douzième coup…

Je regardai autour de moi. J'étais à nouveau à moitié torse nu. Je vis Isshiki, Rindou et Tsukasa me regarder avec des airs désolés. On avait réussi, par je ne sais pas quel miracle, à atteindre le jardin de la demeure. Je soupirai et m'allongeai sur l'herbe. « On dirait bien que c'est fini. J'aurais dû accepter l'offre de Yukihira-chin et avoir deux heures de plus…

-On dirait que tu t'es bien amusé, déclara Rindou, et puis, la princesse avait vraiment l'air d'avoir envi que tu restes. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Eh bien, je… » Je me redressai d'un coup puis plaçai deux doigts sur mes lèvres. J'avais vraiment fait ça ? Je ressentis encore une légère brûlure dû au plat que je lui avais donné. Je rougis de plus belle. _Je ne pourrais plus jamais la regarder normalement après ça !_ « Alors ? Tu nous racontes ? Demanda Isshiki.

-Est-ce que tout ça en valait la peine ? Questionna Tsukasa.

-Et surtout, comment était le buffet ? Renchérit Rindou.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me rendre au buffet…

-Dommage, mais tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé avec la princesse, reprit Isshiki » Je rougis de plus belle. « Ne me dis pas que tu as… souffla Rindou »

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de fixer mes pieds. « Je le savais ! Bien joué mon petit Terunori ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Mais non enfin, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Rétorquai-je.

-Alors tu ne l'as pas embrassé ? Demanda Tsukasa.

-Eh bien… c'est compliqué…

-Tu l'as embrassé oui ou non ! S'impatienta Rindou.

-Oui… répondis-je.

-Mais c'est magnifique tout ça ! Demain elle viendra te chercher et vous vous marierez !

-Oh merde…

-Tu n'es pas content ? Questionna Isshiki.

-Non c'est que… je ne lui ai pas dit mon prénom.

-Je te demandes pardon ? Reprit Rindou. Comment ça elle ne sait pas comment tu t'appelles ?!

-J'allais lui dire mais on devait partir donc je n'ai pas eu le temps… De toute manière, je suis bien trop jeune pour me marier.

-Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu préfèrerais qu'elle choisisse Eizan ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

-Alors remue toi un peu ! S'exclama ma senpai.

-D'accord, d'accord, mais avant, je vais me coucher… » Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la chambre. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et plongeai dans les bras de Morphée.

La lumière tapa contre la vitre de ma chambre. J'avais très mal dormi. A chaque fois que je fermai les yeux, je me voyais en train d'embrasser Nene. Un véritable cauchemar. Je me redressai passant mes doigts sur mes lèvres l'air pensif. Bon, ce n'était pas aussi désagréable que je voulais le laisser l'entendre. _Ses lèvres sont bien plus douces que ce que je pensais…_ Je rougis de plus belle. Je ne pouvais décemment pas me permettre de penser à ce genre de chose. Kinokuni est une fille colérique, froide et susceptible. Je me levai et regardai l'heure. 5h et quelque. Il était toujours aussi tôt. Je pris des vêtements et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Cela me permettra sûrement de me changer les idées. Comme hier, je fermai la porte à clef, fit couler un bain et me déshabilla. Je plongeai dans l'eau chaude et fit le vide à nouveau. Je voulus fermer les yeux pour me détendre mais je les rouvris immédiatement. Cette image me hantait et je ne préférai pas y penser. Surtout pas maintenant. « Putain… » soufflai-je à moi-même.

Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans l'eau. Je commençai vraiment à être bien trop rouge à mon goût. Pourtant ce n'était rien. Juste un petit baiser qui n'était même pas réel qui plus est. Pourtant, c'était toujours aussi embarrassant. Le simple fait de penser aux lèvres de Nene contre les miennes me faisait déjà quelque chose. Je sortis de l'eau puis me rinça. _« Tu es vraiment beau quand tu cuisines… »_ je m'empourprai une nouvelle fois. _Pourquoi je repense à ça moi !_ Je me rhabillai en vitesse, supprimant toute ces images de mon esprit. C'était bien trop bizarre.

Je sorti de la salle de bain et, à ma plus grande surprise, je tombais sur les trois abrutis. « Tiens vous êtes déjà levé…

-Ne fais pas comme si de rien n'était, commença ce garçon dont je cherchai le nom.

-Pourquoi étais-tu au château hier ? Demanda Eizan.

-Moi ? Au château ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vu en train de flirter avec la princesse.

-Flirter avec la princesse ? Le pauvre petit souillon que je suis ? Tu dois te tromper.

-Alors où étais-tu hier ? Demanda la mère.

-Dans ma chambre, je dormais et ma pauvre petite personne qui n'a pas pu aller à la fête se noyait dans ses larmes.

-Arrête ce petit jeu ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Nan maman, calme-toi. Il a raison, il n'était pas à la fête.

-Ah bon ? S'interrogèrent les deux autres.

-Bien sûr que je n'étais pas là.

-Mais puisque tu as l'air d'aimer autant ta chambre, reprit Eizan, que dirais-tu de passer ta journée dans celle-ci ?

-Pardon ?

-Quelle bonne idée mon chéri ! » Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'il m'attrapa pas par le bras me tirant vers la chambre. « Mais lâche moi sale brute !

-Uniquement lorsque tu te décideras à dire la vérité. » Il me balança dans la salle et j'atterri durement sur le sol. Il prit la clef puis m'enferma à l'intérieur. « Eh ! Ouvre-moi ! »

Il ne répondit pas me laissant seul avec moi-même. Je m'arrêtai, fatigué de frapper contre la porte. J'entendis la sonnette et me redressai. Je regardai par la fenêtre. « Soumei ? Et Kinokuni !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Terunori ? Demanda Rindou.

-Kinokuni est à la porte !

-Kinokuni ?

-La princesse ! Il faut absolument que je sorte d'ici !

-Je vois, je vais ronger la serrure, déclara Isshiki. » Il se mit au travail et je collai mon oreille contre la porte pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. « Bonjour, je suis ici pour retrouver celui qui a plu à mademoiselle Kinokuni. Je vous prierais de faire descendre tous les garçons de cette maison.

-Ils sont là, je vous en prie, entrer. Je vous présente mon fils ainé, Etsuya et mon autre fils, Julio.

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? Demanda Eizan.

-Vous me paraissez bien grand…

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Rien. Cuisinez-moi quelque chose qui me plaisse. Si vous avez besoin, nous avons des ingrédients à disposition.

-Non merci, nous avons déjà tous ce qu'il nous faut. » Ils se déplacèrent dans la cuisine. « Dépêche-toi Isshiki.

-Je fais de mon mieux, c'est vraiment dur… »

Je les entendis discuter en bas lorsque le moment de la dégustation arriva. Je déglutis m'appuyant un peu plus contre la porte. « Cela ne me convient pas. N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun autre garçon dans cette maison.

-Voyons mademoiselle, soyez raisonnable, vous n'avez pris qu'une seule bouché de chacun des plats.

-Et cela me suffit. L'homme que je recherche m'a fait succomber dès la première bouchée. » Je rougis à ces paroles, mon cœur battant à un rythme frénétique. « S'il n'y a personne d'autre, nous partons

-Ça y est ! » J'ouvris la porte. Enfin libre ! « Attendez ! Criai-je du haut des escaliers. »

Tous se retournèrent vers moi. Je rougis lorsque mon regard croisa celui de Nene. « Ne nous aviez-vous pas dit n'avoir que deux fils ? Demanda Soumei.

-Ce n'est pas mon fils, ne faites pas attention à lui, nous vous avons assez retenu, allez-y.

-Attendez, notre mission stipule d'évaluer tous les garçons du royaume et il en fait partie, reprit Kinokuni.

-Mais mademoiselle, répondit la mère.

-Pensez-vous pouvoir me donner des ordres ?

-Non, bien sûr…

-Très bien. Je vous en prie, venez. » Je descendis les escaliers en manquant de trébucher plusieurs fois à cause du stress puis j'arrivais à leur niveau. « Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez aussi petit.

-Ma taille n'a rien à voir là-dedans. » Répondis-je mécaniquement. Elle me sourit et je détournai le regard. « Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ?

-Cela dépend, que souhaitez-vous manger.

-Votre spécialité. » Me répondit-elle avec un rictus joueur. « Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas tout ce qu'il me faut.

-Très bien, nous vous apporterons tout ce dont vous avez besoin, attendez-nous dans la cuisine. » Je me sentais nerveux. Ils m'apportèrent absolument tous ce dont j'avais besoin pour mon mápó dòufu et je me mis au travail. Une fois la tâche achevée, je leur présentai l'assiette. Nene la regardait avec envie. « Allez-y, je vous en prie. »

Elle prit une bouché et ses joues prirent la même teinte rouge qu'hier. « Mademoiselle ! Vous allez bien ?! S'alarma Soumei. »

Eizan me lança un rictus sournois comme pour me dire que c'était fini lorsque Nene déclara : « C'est aussi bon que la première fois !

-Comment ?! S'exclamèrent les trois abrutis.

-Puis-je enfin connaitre votre nom ?

-Te… Terunori Kuga… » Elle se leva et pris mon visage entre ses mains. Eizan fulminait à côté mais je n'eus pas le temps de profiter de cette vision, trop concentré sur la distance entre le visage de Nene et le mien qui rétrécissait de plus en plus lorsqu'elle dit, proche de mon oreille : « Eh, Kuga… réveille-toi. »

J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux. Je me trouvais dans la salle de détente de l'hôtel que l'école avait réservé pour les participant du Shokugeki Regimental. Je rougis fortement lorsque je vis Kinokuni penché sur moi. « Kuga, réveille-toi. »

Je me redressai violement, toujours aussi rouge. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Pourquoi t'es aussi proche de mon visage !?

-Calme-toi, je ne faisais que te réveiller… » je déglutis. « Excuse-moi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je voulais juste te dire que Yukihira avait vaincu Saito et qu'Aldini avait vaincu Eizan. Sinon, Akanegakubo-senpai a vaincu Tadokoro 2 à 1.

-Je vois… » Je la fixai puis me mis à rougir. « Kinokuni-san…

-Oui ?

-Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

-Hm… 2 heures je dirais.

-Seulement…

-Le temps passe vite.

-Je voulais te dire…

-Quoi dont ? » Je l'attrapai par le bras la rapprochant de moi. Elle me regardait avec incompréhension. « Tu es magnifique quand tu souris. »

Ses cils papillonnèrent puis son visage tourna rouge cramoisi. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! »

Je laissai échapper un léger rire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?!

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Ah oui, je le savais. T'as tes règles.

-Crève !

-En tout cas, t'es encore plus jolie quand tu t'énerves. » Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de me foudroyer du regard en rougissant. « Très bien, et si nous allions féliciter mon kouhai préféré ?

-Ne change pas de sujet ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?! » Je ne répondis pas me contentant d'avancer vers la salle du shokugeki regimental. « Eh ! Kuga ! Reviens ! »

Tout compte fait, ce rêve était vraiment intéressant…

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? J'espère que vous avez aimé et je reviendrai peut-être peuplé à nouveau ce fandom ^^. Bye**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
